r5rockfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CabeSQUADer/Forever's Corner Of Awesome!
Our Awesome Sleepover! Part 1 *Peacelove100 WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO *8:52 Auslly~Bobbie~Music THE PARTY DONT START TILL I WALK IN! *8:52 Peacelove100 *dancing* *8:52 Auslly~Bobbie~Music *Slowly walks* *Not in yet* *Still slowly walking* *Puts one foot on the inside floor and freezes*..................WHOOOOOOOOO! *Walks in* *8:53 Foreverauslly2011 *Wearing PJs holding a R5 teddy bear, wearing a singed R5 pink pick neklace* *8:53 Rossome:) *grabs sleeping bag, life size ROSS figure, and a nightlight* IM HERE YOOOOO..OMG I FORGOT MAH BLANKIE...*runs to get it* HEY FOREVER21!! *8:53 Foreverauslly2011 HEY ROSSAY TIGER! *8:54 Rossome:) *runs to forevers kitchen* WHERE'S DA POPCORN? *8:54 Peacelove100 *grabs sleeping bag, bobbie's playbook, ipod* Heyyyyyyy *8:54 Foreverauslly2011 *Puts on sleepover glasses* SUP?! *Dances* lol *8:54 Peacelove100 oh and here ur play book. *hands bobbie her playbook* *8:55 Rossome:) FOREVER WHERE'S DA POPCORN YO?! *8:55 Auslly~Bobbie~Music :OOOOOOOOO *8:55 Peacelove100 LET GET THE PARTY ON!!!!!!!!! *DANCING* *8:55 Rossome:) Here I'll make it "ROSSOME STYLE" *purs popcorn kernels on the stove* *puts way too much water* *10 mins later: *OMG YOU'RE..UH KITCHEN..is flooded with popcorn *Bobbie: POPCORN POOL! *jUMPS INTO THE POPCORN* *8:57 Peacelove100 LOL *JUMPS IN POPCORN POOL* *8:57 Foreverauslly2011 OMG LOOL *Jumps into popcorn* WEEEEEE *8:57 Peacelove100 LOL *8:58 Rossome:) *jumps in the popcorn* WHOOOOOOO *8:58 Foreverauslly2011 LOL ROSSAY *8:58 Peacelove100 rossome u know u have to clean up this mess right? *lol *Nope..*runs to the living room* *8:58 Foreverauslly2011 *Runs after Rossome8 ** *8:59 Rossome:) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *hides behind the couch* *8:59 Peacelove100 *pour water on bobbie and runs away* *8:59 Foreverauslly2011 LOOOOL *8:59 Peacelove100 *hides with rossome* *LOL *9:00 Foreverauslly2011 Who wants to invite R5 over? *9:00 Rossome:) SHAYJAYTY WHAT DA ZEBRAS ARE YA DOIN?! *9:00 Peacelove100 im hiding from bobbie! *lol *9:00 Rossome:) R5!!!!!!!! *9:00 Peacelove100 *r5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *whooooooo *9:00 Foreverauslly2011 Okay *Thows Rossome my phone* Call Ross and invite R5 over! *9:01 Peacelove100 *takes phone from rossome* *HEY ROSS *CAN U COME? *9:01 Foreverauslly2011 *Faceplam* lol *9:01 Peacelove100 REALLY? *YAY!! *BRING LAURA MARANO *YAY!!!!!! *9:01 Auslly~Bobbie~Music Like my edit? http://images.wikia.com/austinally/images/1/1e/Raurahaha.png *9:01 Peacelove100 SEE U GUYS! *9:01 Rossome:) OK *calls R5* YO IT'S ROSSAY! CODE 3267!! COME TO FOREVER21's HOUSE PRONTO! K? GOT IT?! GOOD! *9:01 Peacelove100 *hands back her phone* *9:02 Foreverauslly2011 LOOL ROSSAY *9:02 Peacelove100 LOL ROSSOME I ALREADY CALL THEM *9:02 Rossome:) WELL I CALLED THEM AGAIN *YO *9:02 Foreverauslly2011 Where's Bobbieus? *Bobbiemus *9:02 Auslly~Bobbie~Music Im here!:) *9:02 Peacelove100 LOL WELL HE BRING LAURA MARANO!!!!!!!!! *9:03 Foreverauslly2011 THEN WE CAN HAVE RAURA RIGHT?! *9:03 Peacelove100 bobbie I pour water on u O.O *RUNS AWAY* *9:03 Rossome:) TOTALLAYY *9:03 Peacelove100 TOTTALY *9:03 Foreverauslly2011 *Turns on the TV* *Sees Promo for the 3rd season of A&A * OMG OMG OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGG *Jumps up and down* *Rossome:) has left the chat. *9:04 Peacelove100 where rossome? *Rossome:) has joined the chat. *9:04 Foreverauslly2011 Okay Fangirling is a bit outdated but.... WHO CARES WE GOT SEASON 3!!! *Continues jumping up and down* *9:05 Peacelove100 LOL *9:05 Foreverauslly2011 Hey R5 should be here by now! *9:05 Rossome:) OMG WE FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE STOVE! *rossome comes in surfing over the popcorn!* IM SURFING YO!! *popcorn starts flooding in the room* *9:06 Peacelove100 *doorbell ring* *GUYS ANSWER THE DOOR *IT MIGHT BE R5 *9:06 Foreverauslly2011 BOBBIEMUS GO ANSWER THE DOOR *lol *9:07 Peacelove100 *walks in kitchen and sees rossome surfing in popcorn* O.O FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!! ROSSOME MAKING BIG MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES *LOL *9:07 Foreverauslly2011 Okay then..... ROSSAY GO ANSWER THE DOOR *I don't care Shajayty tiger! *9:08 Rossome:) OK!! *opens the door* OMGGGGG *throws popcorn at them* WELCOME R5!! *9:08 Peacelove100 lol but wb r5?? *LOL *ROSSAY *9:08 Foreverauslly2011 LOL ROSSAY *9:08 Peacelove100 LOL *9:09 Foreverauslly2011 *Runs Jumps inthe popcorn pool* WEEEE!!!!!!!!! *Hehe lol *9:09 Peacelove100 Ross: uhh hey guys. so nice party *9:10 Foreverauslly2011 Why do I say lol a lot? lol SEE I DID IT AGIN LOL AHHHHHH *9:10 Rossome:) OMG IT'S ROSS AND LAURA!! *9:10 Foreverauslly2011 *AGAIN *9:10 Peacelove100 lol *9:10 Rossome:) Laura: Hey guys! *9:10 Peacelove100 LAURA!!!!!!!!!!! *THREW POPCORN AT HER* *9:10 Foreverauslly2011 *Comes out of the kitchen* don't ask what's with the kitchen! *9:11 Rossome:) LAURA..hehe..DO YOU LOVE ROSS? DO YA?! DO YA?! DO YAAA?! (Lol dory from finding nemo) *9:11 Peacelove100 Laura: Uhh no were just friend *9:12 Foreverauslly2011 Rossay... I know that you ship raura but That's just plain weird yo.... *9:12 Peacelove100 Laura: what up with kitchen? IT THAT POPCORN!? WEEEEEEEEEE *JUMPS IN POPCORN POOL* *9:12 Foreverauslly2011 OMG! *Jumps in the popcorn* *9:12 Rossome:) *slaps forever* *9:12 Peacelove100 lol *9:12 Rossome:) TEHE *9:12 Peacelove100 :O *9:12 Foreverauslly2011 ROSSAY *Starts to chase Rossay* *9:12 Peacelove100 *slap rossay and runs away* *9:13 Rossome:) AHHHHHHHHH...OWW...AHHHHHHHHH *bumps into riker* HEY RIKKERR *9:13 Foreverauslly2011 LOL YOUR ACTIONS DO REALLY HURT. *9:13 Rossome:) (Where's BOBBIE?!) *9:13 Peacelove100 Riker: uh hey. what ur name? *9:14 Rossome:) MY NAME IS ROSSAY *HEHE *9:14 Foreverauslly2011 *sneaksup on Rossay* *9:14 Auslly~Bobbie~Music Sorry im REALLy busy now on the LLAA wiki. *9:14 Foreverauslly2011 *sneaks up *9:14 Peacelove100 Riker: oh hey rossay. wanna go out? *LOL *:O FOREVER ARE SNEAKING ON THEM? *9:15 Foreverauslly2011 O,O *9:15 Rossome:) ...AGHHHHH MOMMYYY *starts crying* *9:15 Peacelove100 lol *9:15 Foreverauslly2011 O.o *9:15 Peacelove100 Riker: well bye *9:15 Rossome:) Ryland: Hey wanna go out (to shay) *9:15 Foreverauslly2011 *Just realizes I'm wearing a "I Love Riker Lynch" shirt* *Oh dang... lol *9:16 Peacelove100 uhhhh. I likes ross *runs t forever and push her to Ryland* *9:16 Rossome:) (We should totally blog this) *9:16 Peacelove100 (we should!) *9:16 Foreverauslly2011 SHAY! *9:17 Peacelove100 LOL *9:17 Foreverauslly2011 BAD SHAY!!!! *9:17 Peacelove100 lol *9:17 Rossome:) *starts jumping on the couch* WHOOOOOOO *9:17 Foreverauslly2011 Uh.... Buh bye! *Runs to te living room* *9:17 Peacelove100 rossome ur gonna make blog on this wiki or or other wiki? *LOL FOREVER *sits on couch with rossay* *9:18 Foreverauslly2011 *to *9:18 Rossome:) (I can't make a blog..it's not letting me) *9:18 Foreverauslly2011 (Shay u blog it) *9:19 Peacelove100 ( I cant. ) *9:19 Rossome:) (U blog it forever) *HelloKittyR5 has joined the chat. *9:19 Peacelove100 ( yea forever. u do it) *9:19 Foreverauslly2011 (KITTY!!) *9:19 Rossome:) OMG CLAIRE *9:19 Peacelove100 CLAIRETY TIGER!!!!!!!! *9:19 Foreverauslly2011 CLAIRETY TIGER!!!!! *9:19 Rossome:) WE ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER *9:19 Foreverauslly2011 ^ *9:20 Peacelove100 YEA AND WE HAVE POPCORN POOL *9:20 HelloKittyR5 FOREVETY TIGER!!!!SHAYTY TIGER!!!!!ROSSAY TIGER!!!!!i miss ed you guys soooo much!!!! *Missed *9:20 Rossome:) ME TOO *9:20 HelloKittyR5 when i found out the chat was removed i cried in real life *HelloKittyR5 has left the chat. *HelloKittyR5 has joined the chat. *9:21 Peacelove100 I know *9:21 Auslly~Bobbie~Music CLAIRE! *9:21 HelloKittyR5 BOBBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *9:21 Auslly~Bobbie~Music HEYYY!!:))))) *)))) *9:21 Foreverauslly2011 Let's contnue with the sleepover! *9:21 Auslly~Bobbie~Music ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) *9:21 HelloKittyR5 but im happy now yay!!!!! )) *9:21 Peacelove100 *throws popcorn at Claire* Claire! rossay made popcorn pool in forever's kitchen! *9:22 HelloKittyR5 *gets R5 bears,r5 dolls,Ipod and goes to Forevers house*HEYYYY *throws pop corn at shayty tiger*hehe *Popcorn *9:23 Peacelove100 lol *9:24 HelloKittyR5 Hehe my R5 bear is Yellow *lol cool! I like ur new avvie! *9:24 HelloKittyR5 Thanx *9:25 Foreverauslly2011 POPCORN POOL WEE!!!!!! *9:25 Peacelove100 LOL FOREVER *Rossome:) has left the chat. *9:25 Foreverauslly2011 <------------- I'm still thinking my avvie is awesome! XD *9:25 Peacelove100 WEEEEEEEE! *JUMPS IN POPCORN POOL* *Rossome has joined the chat *HelloKittyR5 CANNON BALL!!!!*jumps into Popcorn pool*Hehe *9:27 Foreverauslly2011 *Jusmps on the couch* GUESS WHAT GUYS! *9:27 Rossome:) I'm copying all of this so someone can turn it into a blog *9:27 Foreverauslly2011 I already copied it Rossay *Peacelove100 lol Claire XD *Rossome:) left the chat *Rossome:) joined the chat *Peacelove100 wait.......um rossay......... u do relize that u and carter are still handcuff to get along. right? O.O *Rossome:) left the chat *Rossome:) joined the chat *HelloKittyR5 Lol *9:31 Foreverauslly2011 LOL Let's continue the partayyy!!!! *Rossome:) OK LET'S CONTINUE WITH DA SLEEPOVAAA *Auslly~Bobbie~Music has left the chat. *HelloKittyR5 LETS GET THIS PARTAY STARTAYYY lol idk y i said that lol *Auslly~Bobbie~Music has joined the chat. *9:32 Rossome:) BOBBAYYYY *9:32 Peacelove100 KK! *POUR WATER ON FOREVER AND RUNS AWAY AND HANDS WATER BUCKET TO ROSSAY AND RUNS AWAY* *9:32 Foreverauslly2011 *Jumps in the pool of popcorn* WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *Rossome:) OOOOHHH WATER!! *dumps it on my head* WHOOOPO WHOOO *9:33 Foreverauslly2011 LOL ROSSAY! XD *9:33 Peacelove100 LOL * *9:33 Foreverauslly2011 And SHAYJAYTY TIGER!!!!!! *Runs after ShayJayty Tiger* *9:33 HelloKittyR5 *pokes SHAYTY TIGER*Heyy girlyy!*She turns around and throws popcorn on her head and runs*lol *HelloKittyR5 ALLY DANCE BOMB YO!!!! *dances like Ally* *9:34 Peacelove100 CLAIRETY TIGER!!!!!!!!!!!! *CHASING CLAIRE. CAUGHT HER AND POUR POPCORN ON HER HEAD AND RUNS AWAY* *LOL *9:34 Rossome:) WHOOOOOOO!!! I CAN FLYYYY YO!! *flies off the couch and into the pool of popcorn* WAHOOOOOOO *HelloKittyR5 YAY POPCORN *eats it* *9:35 Foreverauslly2011 Hehe lol Rossay *9:35 HelloKittyR5 XD *Peacelove100 lol clairety tiger *XDDDD *9:35 Foreverauslly2011 Where's R5? *9:35 Rossome:) OMG THERE'S ROSS!!! *runs up to him and takes him over to laura* RAYRA *RAURA *9:36 Foreverauslly2011 LOOL *HelloKittyR5 Rayra?lol *9:36 Peacelove100 Ross: um were just friend *9:36 Rossome:) NO YYOUR NOT *9:36 HelloKittyR5 NO YOU LOOOVE HER!!lol *9:36 Foreverauslly2011 But you're not friends to us! *OMG YES CLAIRETY TIGER. YES. *9:36 Peacelove100 Ross: Im dating bella thorne *9:37 Foreverauslly2011 WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!! O,O *NO NO NO THAT IS JUST NOT RIGHT! *9:37 HelloKittyR5 WHATTIE??!!THATS CRAY CRAY!lol *9:37 Rossome:) WHAT?!?!?! YOU FOOL!!! *9:37 Peacelove100 LOL SOMEONE SAYS SOMETHING BOUT SOMEONE SHIP BELLA AND ROSS *LL *LOL *9:38 HelloKittyR5 brb i want chips *Auslly~Bobbie~Music I actually ship them. *9:39 Rossome:) You do?! *9:39 Auslly~Bobbie~Music But I ship Raura more. *Yeah. *9:40 Foreverauslly2011 BAD ROSS!! *Makes Ross and Laura kiss by pushing them towards eachother* *9:40 Rossome:) BOBBIE!! *hands her some popcorn* EAT UP *9:40 Foreverauslly2011 Hehe *Runs* *lol *WOHOOOOOO RAURA FOR DA WIN! *9:41 Peacelove100 Ross: O.O *but kiss laura back* Laure will u be my date? *9:41 Foreverauslly2011 *Does Ally's dance* *9:41 Rossome:) I TOTALLAYY AGREE YO *9:41 Peacelove100 Laura: Yes! *RAURA FEEEEEEEEEEEEELS *THERE! *NOW THERE DATING *9:41 Foreverauslly2011 YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS RAURA FEELS PEOPLE *9:41 Peacelove100 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY *LOL\ To be continued in the next post! Our Awesome Sleepover Part 2 *Rossome:) IT'S DA RAURA FEELS YO *9:42 Peacelove100 yaaaaaaaay!! *9:42 Foreverauslly2011 DA RAURA FEELS ATTACK YO! *9:42 Peacelove100 *ALLY DANCE* *9:42 Rossome:) HEY LOOK IT'S TIM FROM TIM'S SQUARE PIXZA!! *9:42 Foreverauslly2011 We got auslly and Raura!!! BEST DAY IN DA HISTORY OF ME. XD *9:43 Rossome:) *pizza *YO DIS PIZZA TASTES LIKE PIZZA *9:43 Foreverauslly2011 XD *9:44 HelloKittyR5 grrrr i g2g my bros annoying *bro's *boo bye bestie *besties *9:45 Rossome:) OH MAH GOSH! AHHHHHHHHHHH *9:45 Peacelove100 aww boo bye bestie :'( *9:45 Foreverauslly2011 Bye Clairety Tiger. *9:45 Peacelove100 *hugs Claire* *9:45 HelloKittyR5 I'll see you guys here tomorrow *9:45 Rossome:) Aww bye CLAIRETY tiger '( * :'( *9:45 Peacelove100 see u tomorrow *9:45 HelloKittyR5 *hugs SHAYTY TIGER,BOBBIE,FOREVERTY TIGER* *Rossome:) Forget bout me?! *9:46 Peacelove100 lol *9:46 HelloKittyR5 *HUGS ROSSAY TIGER* *9:46 Rossome:) LOL *9:46 HelloKittyR5 LOL *sowwy *9:46 Peacelove100 LOL *9:46 Foreverauslly2011 LOL Where's Riker? *9:46 Peacelove100 Claire need learn a lesson *lol *9:46 HelloKittyR5 i dont want to goo *9:46 Foreverauslly2011 Had to ask. XD *9:46 Peacelove100 awwww :,( *9:47 HelloKittyR5 but i have to boobye besties i love you guys *boo bye *9:47 Foreverauslly2011 Boo bye Clairety Tiger! *9:47 Peacelove100 love u 2 bestie! *bye bye :'( *9:47 Rossome:) Aww byeee *9:48 Foreverauslly2011 Don't forget to come here tomorrow Clairety Tiger! *9:48 Rossome:) ^ *9:48 Peacelove100 too late she left *but she wont forget *HelloKittyR5 has left the chat. *9:48 Foreverauslly2011 Since the A&A chat is gone.... *Okay, where's Riker? Had to ask. XD *9:48 Peacelove100 yea I miss that place :'( *9:49 Rossome:) Naw! Get DA Chicken supreme instead yo! *9:49 Foreverauslly2011 Guys WHERE'S RIKERRRR? *9:50 Peacelove100 im gonna go *9:50 Rossome:) RIKERS OVER THERE! nEAR BOBBIE!! *Peacelove100 bye besties *9:50 Rossome:) Aww bye SHAYJAYTY tiger :'( *:'( *9:50 Foreverauslly2011 Aww bye ShayJayty Tiger. *Peacelove100 has left the chat. *9:52 Rossome:) *comes down in karate uniform* Whoooo *9:52 Auslly~Bobbie~Music Don't get what you expect in a fanfic? Want your own plot but Cant be bothered to write it? Well in Season 2 of my story on the Live Love & auslly wiki you can create titles and as many episodes as you want! In the comments you can give your plot! It must just be at least less than 30 episodes so if alot is given some might not be included! http://live-love-and-auslly.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2 *9:52 Foreverauslly2011 Lol Rossay. what's the costume for? *9:53 Rossome:) Idk..*eating candy* I'm boredd *9:53 Foreverauslly2011 *Sings Starships by Nicki Minaj* *STops* Why am I singing thta? *that *(Without the curse words of course) *Stops *O.O *Rossome:) has left the chat. *Shaynene16 has joined the chat. *9:54 Foreverauslly2011 You know Karate Rossay? *9:55 Shaynene16 ....Hi... *9:55 Auslly~Bobbie~Music Hey Shay! *Rossome:) has joined the chat. *9:55 Foreverauslly2011 Hi Shay! We're having a sleepover! *9:55 Rossome:) Hey shay! *9:55 Shaynene16 I'm really sorry I said something REALLY rude to Macy. Can you please tell her that? *Hi Rossome! Hi Forever! Hi Bobbie! *9:56 Foreverauslly2011 Can anybody tell me I was singing Starships? AHHH I'M CRAY CRAY!! *HelloKittyR5 has joined the chat. *9:57 Shaynene16 Sorry, my internet's acting up. *9:57 Rossome:) CLAIRETY RIGER!!!!! *tiher *9:57 Foreverauslly2011 CLAIRETY TIGER!!! *9:57 Rossome:) *tiger *9:57 Shaynene16 Claire! *Shaynene16 has left the chat. *9:57 HelloKittyR5 ROSSAY TIGER!!!!!FOREVERTY TIGER!!!!!!!BOBBIE!!!!!! *9:57 Rossome:) OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!! OP OP *9:57 HelloKittyR5 *tries to dance Gangnam style but fails*lol *9:58 Rossome:) CLAIRETY PASS ME DA REMOTE PWEASE *9:58 Foreverauslly2011 I feel like dancing! *Dances* *lol *Facepalm* *9:58 HelloKittyR5 *gives Rossay the remote* *Shaynene16 has joined the chat. *9:58 Shaynene16 So, You said you guys were having a slumber partayy? *Foreverauslly2011 Yeah! *9:59 HelloKittyR5 YESH!! *9:59 Shaynene16 Lol. *Can I join? *9:59 Foreverauslly2011 Yup! R5 is here! *10:00 HelloKittyR5 Omg yay!!lol *10:00 Foreverauslly2011 And one rule, NO 1D *10:00 Shaynene16 *Holds on to favs blankie and R5 band dollies* Hi! Lol. *10:00 Rossome:) Tanks Clairety! *flipping channels* *10:00 Shaynene16 I don't really like 1D Anyways... Lol. *10:00 HelloKittyR5 Me neither *10:00 Foreverauslly2011 Hey Shay! Ross and laura are dating! *10:00 HelloKittyR5 YAY!!! *Auslly~Bobbie~Music has left the chat. *10:01 Shaynene16 ROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOMEEEE *So... When did the slumber party start? *10:01 Rossome:) SSSSHHHHAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY *10:01 Foreverauslly2011 Like 1 hour ago.... *10:01 Shaynene16 ROSSSAYYYYY *10:02 Rossome:) It started 1 hour ago *10:02 Shaynene16 Lok *lol* *10:02 Rossome:) *10:02 HelloKittyR5 I HAVE R5 BEARS R5 AAAAND Gummi Bear ppl lol *10:02 Shaynene16 Lol. I brought... PANCAKES AND HOT POCKETS! *10:02 HelloKittyR5 *R5 DOLLS *10:02 Foreverauslly2011 Why am I listening to Super Bass by Nicki Minja?! O.O *10:02 Shaynene16 *Eats one* *10:02 Foreverauslly2011 *Minaj *10:02 Shaynene16 HE GOT DAT SUPER BASS *10:03 Foreverauslly2011 lol I wanna sing it! *10:03 Shaynene16 BA BOOOM BA BOOM *10:03 Rossome:) IM a gummy bear! Yes I'm a gummy bear! I'm a... *10:03 HelloKittyR5 i can rap Super Bass lol *10:03 Shaynene16 *Eat's a hotpocket* HOT HOT HOT HOT * runs into kitchen and spills into trash can* *10:03 Foreverauslly2011 YOU GOT MY HEART BEAT RUNNIN' AWAY! *10:04 Rossome:) HOW DO YA DO SONNY! *10:04 HelloKittyR5 LOL *10:04 Shaynene16 OMG, FUNKY BREATH AND FERRIS WHEELS ARE ON. *10:04 Rossome:) U CEREAL?! *10:04 Shaynene16 No. LOL *10:04 Foreverauslly2011 Awww lol *10:04 HelloKittyR5 NO SHE'S CHEERIOS!!lol *10:04 Shaynene16 (Let's pretend it's on demand) Lol. *10:05 HelloKittyR5 kk *10:05 Shaynene16 NO. IM APPLE JACK. *10:05 Foreverauslly2011 LOL *10:05 Shaynene16 Or, Honey bunches. *But anyways, Let's watch it! *10:05 Foreverauslly2011 My bro is being stupid. -.- *Rossome:) has left the chat. *10:05 HelloKittyR5 Yesh!! *runs and jumps on couch and grabs popcorn* *10:05 Shaynene16 *Presses play* OMG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ONE MOMENT. *10:05 Foreverauslly2011 *sings the chours of Super Bass* *OMG IT'S ON!!! *Sits down on the floor* *10:06 Shaynene16 Sh.... *10:06 HelloKittyR5 YAY!!!!SHHHHH DONT TALK GRR STOP BEING LOUD!!lol jk *10:06 Shaynene16 LOL @Forever. *Snatches popcorn* *10:06 Foreverauslly2011 NO U DIND"T! *DIDN'T *10:07 Shaynene16 Announcer Guy: You're watching Disney Channel on Demand. Me: OMG OMGOMGOGMOGMOMS HSSHSHSHSHHSSHSHSH *Yesh I did did. @Forever. Lol. *Grabs hotpockets from my bag* Lol. *Ally: Hey Austin. *Starts to eat hotpockets* *Hello..? *Foreverauslly2011 I'm here! And SHH!!! *10:08 Shaynene16 LOL. *Watches8 *10:08 Auslly~Bobbie~Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSe_jWvhF6Q Lol. *10:09 HelloKittyR5 Lol *10:09 Shaynene16 Jonas Brothers? Lol. *10:09 Foreverauslly2011 *After Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath is ovre* *over *10:10 Shaynene16 Lol, one comment's all like, it happened in 2010 why is she now talking about this?﻿ *10:10 HelloKittyR5 ^ yeah *10:10 Foreverauslly2011 OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPPY!! AUSLLY! *10:10 HelloKittyR5 IKR!!! *10:10 Foreverauslly2011 Auslly's gonna happen LIKE A BOSS. XD *Rossome:) has joined the chat. *10:11 Rossome:) Back *10:11 HelloKittyR5 ROSSAY TIGER!!! *LOL FOREVERTY TIGER *10:11 Rossome:) CLAIRETY TIGER!!! *10:11 Auslly~Bobbie~Music She went to a FREE concert and sued them for getting hurt at it. Love, if you want to be safe it pays xP *10:11 Rossome:) Can we end the sleepover? I gtg *10:12 Foreverauslly2011 Aww bye Rossome. *Rossay *Shaynene16 has left the chat. *10:12 HelloKittyR5 awww boo bye Rossay *10:13 Foreverauslly2011 LOL Aparently, I can't rap in real life.... *Apparently *Shaynene16 has joined the chat. *Rossome:) has left the chat. *10:13 Shaynene16 Internet's acting up. *10:13 HelloKittyR5 I can't i think idk lol@Forever *10:14 Foreverauslly2011 (Somebody needs to be Riker) *10:14 HelloKittyR5 i wanna be RYdel and Riker lol *Shaynene16 has left the chat. *10:14 Foreverauslly2011 (Okay) *10:15 HelloKittyR5 im singing to Va va voom by Nicki Minaj lol *Foreverauslly2011 LOL Aparently, I can't rap in real life.... *Apparently *Shaynene16 has joined the chat. *Rossome:) has left the chat. *10:13 Shaynene16 Internet's acting up. *10:13 HelloKittyR5 I can't i think idk lol@Forever *10:14 Foreverauslly2011 (Somebody needs to be Riker) *10:14 HelloKittyR5 i wanna be RYdel and Riker lol *Shaynene16 has left the chat. *10:14 Foreverauslly2011 (Okay) *10:15 HelloKittyR5 im singing to Va va voom by Nicki Minaj lol *HelloKittyR5 has left the chat. *HelloKittyR5 has joined the chat. *10:16 Foreverauslly2011 *Sings Super Bass (Without the curse words)* *10:16 HelloKittyR5 I sing with the cuss words lol idk y *10:16 Foreverauslly2011 (I can rap in this sleepover ) *10:17 HelloKittyR5 (:P I wanna rap with you ) * *10:17 Foreverauslly2011 (Okay!) *10:17 Auslly~Bobbie~Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUD4Q2u496Q *10:18 Foreverauslly2011 *Stops singing* Hey Clairety Tiger wanna rap with me? *10:18 Auslly~Bobbie~Music OMG I NEVER KNEW MILEYS DOG DIED:( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-rWSGtTpic *Shaynene16 has joined the chat. *10:18 Shaynene16 FINALY. *10:18 HelloKittyR5 Yesh i wanna rap! *10:19 Shaynene16 My internet's finally working. Ugh. It's acting up *GOLD STAR ROOM! *10:19 Foreverauslly2011 Okay! We'll rap.... Super Bass. *Turns the music on* *Starts to rp Super Bass (Without the curse words)* *rap *Shaynene16 has left the chat. *10:20 HelloKittyR5 *Raps with Forever* *Shaynene16 has joined the chat. *10:21 Shaynene16 Lol *The internet connection hates me.. *10:21 HelloKittyR5 *10:21 Shaynene16 It's working.. For now *10:21 Foreverauslly2011 *The songs ends* *10:22 Shaynene16 Selena Gomez NAILED the rap part. But, the Camera skipped her cursing. *10:22 Foreverauslly2011 That was awesome Clairety Tiger!! *10:22 HelloKittyR5 Yeah!!! *10:22 Shaynene16 Lol. Whenever you say Her nickname, I think of Cheetah Beat. Lol *10:22 Foreverauslly2011 LOL Again, shere's riker and Rydel? *where's *Riker *10:22 Shaynene16 So.. *10:22 HelloKittyR5 Rydel and Riker:*knock on door* *10:22 Shaynene16 I GOT IT *10:23 Foreverauslly2011 OMG DID THEY HEAR US RAP?! O,O *10:23 Shaynene16 *Opens it* HI *10:23 HelloKittyR5 Rydel and Riker:Heyyy *10:23 Shaynene16 IM SHAY. *SHAKES BOTHS HANDS* IM A HUGE FAN! *HUGS RIKER AND RYDEL* *COME ON IT. *IN* *10:23 HelloKittyR5 HEYYY Did you hear us Rap? *to Rydel* *10:23 Foreverauslly2011 *Runs to the door* WHO IS IT?! Heyy Riker! Hey Rydel! *10:23 Auslly~Bobbie~Music As for Miley, its been a really tough week. As you all know her beloved baby girl Lila passed away. Everyone has been so precious and so supportive of her and I love you all so much for that. Miley loved Lila more than anyone can imagine. I know some people were saying its JUST a dog, but to Miley she was so much more. In Miley's life, as you can imagine, its hard to let many people into your tight circle of family and friends. Anytime, that Miley is sad or having a hard day, Lila was her angel. The one that always loved her unconditionally no matter what was going on in her life at that time. She would always just curl up in bed with Lila for a few hours and then everything would always feel better! She always made me feel better too. I gave her the nickname Lila Sue Pumpernickel! lol I have no idea where that come from, but it stuck! *10:23 Shaynene16 BRO, YOU GOTTA PLAY US SOME PIANO. *10:24 Auslly~Bobbie~Music The way that Lila was taken from her was beyond terrible. Sometimes things happen that we just cant understand. Miley still isn't ready to talk about it, but I thought you guys should know what happened. For some unknown reason, Ziggy........ grabbed Lila. Not really sure if she was playing or what? She grabbed her in just the wrong spot and Lila didn't survive............. Please understand that Miley isn't ready to talk about this and we dont think Ziggy is a mean dog........ We took Ziggy to SPOT dog rescue and they found her a new home with no other pets or children just in case it wasn't a fluke. So not only did Miley lose Lila, she feels she lost Ziggy as well. *10:24 HelloKittyR5 (i think i suck at being Riker lol) *10:24 Foreverauslly2011 (No you don't cClaire) *Claire *10:24 HelloKittyR5 (ok lol) *10:24 Shaynene16 @Bobbie, Who's Lila? *10:24 Foreverauslly2011 (Ryedl answer!) *10:24 Auslly~Bobbie~Music Miley Cyrus's Dog. Lila, died. *10:25 Foreverauslly2011 *Rydel *10:25 Shaynene16 Riker: Hi Shay. *Shaynene16 has left the chat. *10:25 HelloKittyR5 i'm Riker shay *Rydel:Heyy ppl *HelloKittyR5 i'm Riker shay *Rydel:Heyy ppl *Riker:Sup (idk lol) *HelloKittyR5 has left the chat. *10:26 Foreverauslly2011 Did you guys hear us rap? *HelloKittyR5 has joined the chat. *Shaynene16 has joined the chat. *10:26 HelloKittyR5 Rydel:Yes we did and you guys are good at rapping *10:27 Shaynene16 Lol. *10:28 Foreverauslly2011 Thanks Rydel. *10:28 Shaynene16 Shay: OMG HI RYDEL. *lol *10:28 HelloKittyR5 Rydel:Heyyy lets get thi party started!! *this *10:29 Shaynene16 Sorry, My internet's being jumpy. *10:29 HelloKittyR5 (somone else be Riker sometimes i forget that i'm him lol) *someone *10:29 Shaynene16 Riker: Hi Claire. *10:29 HelloKittyR5 Heyy Riker i'm a huge Fan!! *10:29 Shaynene16 Riker: Hi Forever *10:29 Foreverauslly2011 Hey Clairety Tiger, wanna sing "Look At Us Now" girly? *10:29 Shaynene16 (LOL) *Riker; I know, (Hugs) *10:29 HelloKittyR5 *hugs Riker* *Ok Foreverty Tiger *10:30 Shaynene16 Me: OMG ROCKY'S COMING *I don't even really know him. lol *10:30 HelloKittyR5 lol *Ok lets sing! *10:31 Foreverauslly2011 Okay, *Goes to the living room with Clairety Tiger* *Turns on the music* *Starts to sing Look At Us Now* *10:31 HelloKittyR5 *sing too8 * *Shaynene16 GRRR... *Lol. *Sorry for asking, but Forever, did you delete Kacy..? *10:32 Foreverauslly2011 *Realizes I'm wearing a "I Love Riker Lynch" shirt* O.O *10:32 Shaynene16 LOL. *10:33 Foreverauslly2011 Nope. @Shay *10:33 Shaynene16 Riker: Nice Shirt. *10:33 Foreverauslly2011 *The song ends* *10:33 HelloKittyR5 *holding a yellow R5 bear that says i love R5 in the font*hehe *front *10:34 Foreverauslly2011 LOL Why am I wearing that shirt. O.O *10:34 HelloKittyR5 Idk lol *10:34 Foreverauslly2011 lol That was weird. *Shaynene16 has left the chat. *10:34 HelloKittyR5 Mmhmm lol To be continued in the next part! Our Awesome Sleepover Part 3 *I tottaly forgot I have it on. * *10:36 HelloKittyR5 aww i g2g boo bye *10:36 Shaynene16 *Holding a cake that says I hate cake, but I do love Irony Cake* LOLOLOOL *10:36 Foreverauslly2011 Aww bye Clairety Tiger. *LOOL SHAY *XD *10:38 Auslly~Bobbie~Music '.' *Welcome to the R5 Wiki chat *Shaynene16 has joined the chat. *10:39 Foreverauslly2011 Hey Bobbiemus! *SHAY!! *Okay let's continue our sleepover! *Omg the blog post is so LONGGGGG *Shaynene16 has left the chat. PEACE OUT GUYS! :) Category:Blog posts